Sinais
by Morganah
Summary: Konan está passando por uma nova fase em sua vida...Será que Pein irá perceber? Será que saberá dividí-la?


**Sinais**

Nada estava mais como antes. Konan sentia que sua vida tinha tons diferentes.

Não era mais sem cor como Antes. Podia ver que Pein sempre arrumava um jeitinho para vê-la, e estar com ela em segredo.

Desde aquela tentativa de saída da Akatsuki, Konan havia se tornado mais confiante, e sabia que assim o faria, sempre que Pein estivesse com ela.

**-x-**

-Konan, podemos andar mais de pressa, estamos quase chegando! – Disse Pein, dando uns leves empurrões na jovem distraída.

- Calma Pein, estava aqui pensando, até agora não entendi porque me trouxe nessa viagem, já que não tenho o que fazer aqui. – Disse Konan caminhando mais rapidamente entre as flores do caminho.

- Você é minha parceira, e é sua obrigação me acompanhar a cada missão. E eu queria sua companhia também. –Ainda emburrando – Estamos quase chegando.

Podia se ver uma bonita cidade, não era barulhenta ou agitada, havia poucas pessoas transitando pela rua. Havia uma pequena e aconchegante praça, com uma grande fonte no centro.

Dirigiram-se a um pequeno hotel, onde fizeram a reserva de um quarto.

- Pein, não pega mal ficarmos juntos?

- Não, você é minha mulher, haja como tal. – Impondo sua idéia, sem deixar que seu lado sensível aparecesse.

**-x-**

Enquanto Pein cuidava das obrigações, Konan seguia as ordens de relaxar e ficar pronta para noite que Pein lhe havia reservado.

Deitada em uma banheira, cheia de espuma, pensava em como sua vida havia mudado nos últimos tempos, a cor havia voltado, seus olhos simplesmente brilhavam. Como Pein estava mudado, estava até planejando viagens para que ficassem juntos. Isso a agradava... E muito...

Como ele havia pedido, ela se arruma, e o espera no local combinado.

Pein estava lá, em frente ao hotel, todo de preto. E como ela gostava de vê-lo daquele jeito, parecia tão encantador e sensual com aquela carinha de maldoso, que o deixava mais interessante. E realmente era... Mas só ela sabia disso.

- Olá Konan-sama, você está muito linda. – Disse Pein a Observando. – E dessa vez foi pontual, não me deixou esperando horas e blábláblá...

- Como sempre um dos seus discursos de Líder... Relaxa Pein, estou de folga. -Disse a jovem que estava encantadora, em um vestido longo preto, adornado com pequenas flores violeta bordadas a mão. – Vamos?

E realmente foi uma noite maravilhosa, comeram, beberam, dançaram, conversaram, namoraram, riram... Coisas que não fariam normalmente, principalmente Pein, que era durão e cheio de "responsabilidades", mostrou que com ela, tudo era diferente...

E mais uma vez, Konan dormia nos braços daquele homem, depois de uma longa e gostosa noite de amor, que mal sabia era, que mudaria sua vida... A Única coisa que sabia, é que não queria que acabasse...

**-x-**

Algumas semanas depois, lá estava ela, em seu covil, mas mesma posição que dias atrás, na grande banheira, mas não pensava em Pein, pensava nela mesma...Como havia mudado, observava o próprio corpo e as próprias atitudes.

"Será que eu estou engordando? Preciso parar de comer aqueles doces que o Pein trás todo dia..."

Em outras ocasiões, ela parava em frente ao espelho, e observava como seus seios estavam inchados, seus quadris largos... E como tinha ganhado uma barriguinha...

...

-Não é Possível! – Podia se escutar o grito de Konan a quilômetros de distancia.

Sim, ela fez todos os testes, e todos deram positivo.

**-x-**

Konan simplesmente não sabia o que fazer, tinha um ser crescendo dentro de si... Era tudo tão novo, sabia que o amaria... Já o amava, quando parava para observar sua barriguinha em frente ao espelho, sabia que seu menininho estava lá... Mas temia por aquela criança. Tão inocente, nas mãos de assassinos, mal sabia ela que ele seria o Líder da Ak um dia... Mal sabia ela, que ele herdaria sua coragem, e a força do pai... Mas sabia que protegeria aquela criança, como todas as suas forças...

"Mas, e como contaria pra Pein? Será que ele se assustaria? Será que aceitaria? Será que a mandaria embora com aquele bebê?"

Tinha medo de que ele não gostasse, que a rejeitasse, que não quisesse ter aquele filho com ela... Mas não podia esconder mais, sua barriga já estava crescendo, Pein perceberia ao tocá-la.

Resolveu então fazer com que ele percebesse e descobrisse seu segredo, Começava uma nova missão para Konan...

"Pein, você vai ter um bebê..."

**-x-**

Pein só conseguia pensar no porque de sua Konan estar tão estranha nos últimos tempos...

"Porque aquela mulher resolveu até aprender a fazer tricô? Será que vai desertar? Vai largar a Ak? Não posso e não vou aceitar...

Porque não Deixa mais que eu a toque? Será que não me ama mais? Não me quer junto dela?

Vive espalhando brinquedos e coisas de criança pra todos os lados, o que ela quer com isso... Será que é um..."

Por mais que tentasse, ele não conseguia ver porque ela estava agindo daquela forma, claro que precisava saber... Queria sempre saber de tudo... Assim, foi se encontrar com ela...

-x-

Toc...Toc...Toc...

-Konan, posso entrar? – Sem esperar resposta, ele entra no quarto dela... Estava calmo, e tinha tempo pra ficar com ela por toda aquela noite...

- Claro Pein, já entrou né? O Que quer comigo – Disse rindo...

Ela estava deitada, ainda de pijama, abraçada a um travesseiro. Pein podia ver que ela estava fora do seu estado agitado, estava preocupado com ela.

-Então, já que não vai mais atrás de mim, vim conversar com você! – Disse isso se deitando na cama e abraçando Konan por trás. – Queria saber o que está acontecendo com você, estou preocupado. –Ainda se ajeitando e beijando os ombros dela.

-Estou normal, não se preocupe.

-Você não me engana Konan, você tem receio de treinar comigo, não quer mais viajar... Tem evitado peso, anda comendo pouco... Está doente?Quer largar a Ak?

- Não se preocupe com a Ak, não vou largar sua preciosa organização... Só estou me cuidando...

-Então, porque está me repelindo? – Disse isso observando que ela afastava-se dele... –Não quer mais dormir comigo... Nossos encontros estão raros, não deixa mais eu tocar você...Não me ama Mais Konan? É isso?

Então, ela fica em silencio, tentando achar uma desculpa pra não ter de contar aquele temido segredo...

- Eu tenho estado próximo de ti, tenho ficado te observando, te amando em silencio, não é fácil pra mim, sou tão durão e não gosto que saibam dos meus sentimentos... O que está errado? Que eu to fazendo pra merecer isso? Diga-me... – Ele estava implorando uma resposta... Aquilo era raro para Pein...

Os olhos de Konan estavam lacrimejando. Seu coração estava pedindo pra que ela contasse tudo logo a ele. Podia perdê-lo se não o fizesse...

-Pein? Você me ama? – Disso isso segurando as mãos de Pein, e acariciando sua própria barriga.

-Sim... Eu amo você... - Como sempre, todo cheio de si, sem demonstrar preocupação...

- Tenho uma coisa pra lhe contar... Mas tenho medo de que você não aceite... Tenho deixado pistas, mas você não percebeu ainda. –Disse isso chorando, mas ainda firme.

- Hum... Diga. –Uma sombra de preocupação cercava seus olhos.

- Tem uma nova pessoa em minha vida! Tenho estado me dedicando a ele. Estou amando novamente. Queria que você entendesse...

Sem deixar que ele a interrompe-se, e observando o estado de choque de Pein, ela continua falando...

- O conheci há pouco tempo, mas já imagino todo meu futuro com ele...

Fez-se um silencio entre os dois, enquanto Konan massageava a própria barriga com as mãos dele... Ele não acreditava, no que estava ouvindo, não queria, não podia... Nem falar ele conseguia...

-Queria que você o Conhecesse...

Então, ela se senta na cama, coloca a cabeça de Pein em uma de suas pernas. Pode ser que ele está sem ação, e que nem a repele, não está acreditando no que ela fala... "Coragem Konan, é tudo ou nada..."

- Pein, quero que você conheça o meu bebê. – Pegando na mão dele e colocando em sua barriga novamente. –Aqui está seu pai meu Amor, diga oi para ele.

Disse tudo isso chorando, mas certa do que estava fazendo, que não mediria esforços para proteger aquela criança, e que sempre estaria com ela.

- Eu vou ter um bebê? – Pein não sabia se ria, se chorava, se beijava Konan... Ela havia lhe dado um filho... E uma prova de que estaria com ele eternamente... - Não posso acreditar... Eu amo você... Mas isso explica o enjôo com brigadeiros... - Não podia deixar passar essa...

Sim, ele havia aceitado, e também estava amando aquele menininho, estava muito feliz... Beijava a barriga de Konan, e ansiosos, faziam planos para o futuro da criança, como seria a vida com aquele novo membro da Ak? Será que ele os Amaria, mesmo sendo tão bizarros? Não tinham as respostas, mas acreditavam que sim...

- Como ele irá se chamar meu Amor?

- Terá nome de Líder... Será André...

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado...

xD Dedico como sempre A todos os Amigos, que estão sempre Comigo...Me dando apoio e incentivando, né Emanuel xD

Ao meu Pein (Caco), sem palavras para definir xD, sempre me inspirando...

Mas dedico essa nova história especialmente para meu Filhotinho André...

Eu prometi, e ai está...

Mesmo não sendo meu filhote de verdade, é do meu coração...


End file.
